Undone
by tha-wanderer
Summary: The movement is in full swing now that the Avatar is dead.


_Undone_

**_zero._**

_Well, this is it then, isn't it?_

General Iroh of the United Forces has resigned himself to his fate of becoming a permanent exhibit at the Maritime Museum.

_Of all the ways to go, though. _

Iroh's always seen himself as a determined, _fighting_ type of guy. His hard nature had gotten him so far in his short twenty-seven years of life, but here he is—and has been for a while, it seems—barely afloat atop a damp wooden piece of who-even-knows-what-this-used-to-_be_ wreckage that's likely to lose its buoyancy at any moment.

Maybe a tiger shark will come and try to devour him, and then he can try to fight it off. Of course he'd _lose _and die horribly, but at least then his death wouldn't be so unbearably _passive_.

At this point, it's all a waiting game.

Wait for the shoddy piece of wood to either buckle under his weight or become too water-laden.

Wait for the water to fill his lungs.

Wait to die, face down in the ocean.

Wait for the chi blocking to wear off so that he could perhaps propel himself with his firebending?

_Don't be such an optimistic _fool, _Iroh. You're in the middle of the damned-by-Agni _ocean.

At least, he _supposes _that this is the ocean. His once-trusted first mate had turned out to be a traitorous bastard, after all. For all he knows, this is one of Amon's infamous psychological torture experiments. It wouldn't be the most extravagant.

_Fuck _that_ guy, by the way._

Because of Amon and his Equalist regime, most of Iroh's relatives are dead or in dreadful prison camps, alternatively being tortured and experimented upon.

His stepfather Bumi and his stepsister Zahra are only his remaining family. However, he can't even be sure of that, because they had chosen to become spies and could very well at this moment have been caught, captured, and executed for espionage.

What if _all _of his family was gone? What would be there for him if he overcomes this ordeal?

Nothing to live for, really. Not now, now that the United Forces have effectively been decimated.

He dryly reflects that, up to this point, he has actually been very lucky. He managed to scrape up a fleet in order to escort most of the civilian benders to the southern portion of the Earth Kingdom before the Equalist occupation of the Fire Nation.

This led to him making Amon's personal undesirables list, but it was worth it. He'd managed to avoid Amon's wrath thus far, and it hadn't been easy. Amon has a nigh-omnipotent presence in the Northern Water Tribe, the Fire Nation, and much of the northern portion of the Earth Kingdom, including Republic City and Ba Sing Se. Iroh and his forces had been focused on keeping Amon's forces out of the southern half of the Earth Kingdom and the Air Temples.

And then his first mate decides to go renegade.

Iroh feels himself becoming drowsy.

_A few years earlier_

Korra, young ward of Councilman Tenzin and waterbender for the fabulous Fire Ferrets pro-bending team sits in a booth at Narook's across from the beautiful and clever Asami Sato, daughter of the owner of Future Industries.

Usually, when they have their lunch dates, Asami will insist on a higher-end place like Sen Liu's or even Kuang's Cuisine, but today she has decided to treat her dearest friend to her favorite: Water Tribe-style seaweed noodles. In bulk, of course.

Asami has always been slightly jealous that Korra could eat as much as she does while still remaining so fit.

But today, She is hardly eating at all, which is very strange. She has been acting very strange in general, lately.

"Korra, tell me what's bothering you."

Korra looks up in shock at the green-eyed heiress. "Um, nothing's bothering me, Asami. Wh—why would you think something's bothering me, eh?"

Asami narrows her eyes. "Korra. You forget that I've known you for as long as we both can remember. I know something's bothering you. I mean, look at you! Have you been losing sleep or something?"

"Well, gee, if I look like shit, that was a very nice way of putting it, Asami."

"You said it, not me." The black-haired girl frowns. "I'm just worried about you, Korra."

Korra sighs and throws her head back. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just—I dunno. I've been having these strange lucid dreams that have been stressing me out. I—they scare me, Asami."

Asami furrows her eyebrows. "You know, when you were younger, you would…have dreams then too…Except they…they…they were premonitions."

Korra throws her head back. "You don't think—? Aw, man. Then I'm—it's gonna happen again, isn't it? Great. Damn, I'm such a freak."


End file.
